Mutual Desire
by XephonGodess
Summary: AxH PreTunning Ayato feels he needs to apologize for ignoring Haruka and tell her how he really feels. He goes to her and something clicks in him as it does in her. Instict takes over and they show each other how they truly feel Rated R Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

**_Mutual Desire_**

Disclaimer: I don't own RahXephon … obviously or I wouldn't be writing fan fictions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Before the tuning, kind of au... what would have happened if Ayato and Haruka told each other how they felt about each other before the huge mess? A little after Ayato has the "nightmare" with Haruka in it… like a few days or so.

Summery: Ayato feels guilty for ignoring Haruka and wants to make it up to her. He goes to her room and finds her distressed and after he apologizes he notices something different about her apparel and the desire he felt for her in his "nightmare" if only briefly before he freaked out, comes back and is intensified… especially when she gives herself to him… they show each other just how much they love each other.

**WARNING PLEASE READ FIRST!!!**: Strong sexual content! I was bored one day and wrote smut! … Well it's more of a romantic scene then anything else… still, if you are under 17 do not read! (Yeah 17 because 18 and 17 are like basically the same…) Rated R… or NC-17, dunno which… just a warning! DON'T SUE ME IF YOU GET OFFENDED BECAUSE I WARNEDJA!

I was bored, it's kind of plot-less but I think it's romantic and fluffy… ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka was sitting on her bed one day, shifting through photos. Ayato didn't want to ignore her anymore, he was sick of not seeing her beautiful face, her charming smile so he decided he would confront her and apologize… he entered her room; his eyes averted in shame when he walked in and found her crying, even if it were a little it still made him feel incredibly guilty. He sat on the bed, still not looking at her, she was surprised he was there and searched his face for the reason but he was not looking at her. She thought he was still angry but he looked sad instead. Ayato sighed and apologized, he apologized for his actions, for running away, for yelling at her, for ignoring her, everything.

What he didn't expect was that she would apologize as well. "I… I'm sorry too… I didn't mean to keep things from you and push you so hard, I just I-" but she was cut off, Ayato jerked his gaze at her and shook his head

"You have _nothing _to apologi-" but his words got caught in his throat when he noticed what she was wearing… a big button up shirt and short shorts… and it didn't seem like she was wearing anything under the shirt… she looked at him and noticed a strange yet painfully familiar look on his face, the look of a starving lion with 30 gazelles right in front of him and all of them injured… she blushed and held a hand in front of her chest instinctively covering herself as if she were naked; that's how she felt with the look he was giving her. He, himself blushed and looked away, she sighed and looked down, she could see in her peripheral vision that he had turned back and was eyeing her. She recognized the look he was giving her but wouldn't imagine that look to be coming from him… she knew he was male, obviously, if for some reason his cute boyish looks didn't convince her then his… _very_ tented pants most definitely did…

She blushed scarlet, the look he was giving her was of unrefined hunger, unrefined lust, she looked in his eyes briefly, they were dark, almost black but she could also see emotions swirling in them: _love_, passion, desire… she looked away again, unable to hold her gaze into his eyes, she could almost feel the heat drifting off him as he burned holes in her with his eyes… or maybe it was the temperature outside? Suddenly it became very hot in the room and she had the urge to strip… she blushed at the thought, she saw movement from the corner of her eye; he was clutching the bed sheets as if containing himself from jumping, her more specifically, she closed her eyes and decided to agree with her own desire and give in, she wanted this just as much as he did, wanting HIM as much as he obviously wanted her at the moment; long years of waiting for him just intensified the desire she felt.

She wondered what he would do if she let him do what he wanted with her and decided to try. She lay back in the middle of the bed, her arms out, her body limp… an unmistakable invitation. Ayato took no time in accepting, even if half of him, his nervous side, was making him uneasy about it; his more passionate, primal side was drowning out his fears. Haruka felt him move on the bed and when she opened her eyes he was straddling her, he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her neck, gently nibbling, blushing profusely but refusing to give in to his childish nervousness. He slowly kissed his way down to her collar bone, unbuttoning her shirt on the way so he had more area to kiss, if his words didn't show that he was honest about his apology and amnesty for her then this would...

When he reached the valley between her breasts she arched her back and inhaled sharply. He smiled against her smooth skin, loving the effect he had on her and began kissing his way back up. Her collarbone, her neck, her jugular, her jaw, the corner of her lips everywhere he could… when he reached her lips she parted them eagerly, he smiled and leaned in, kissing her deeply. She sighed when his lips touched hers and moaned softly when his gentle tongue probed her. She was too into the kiss to notice him unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and caressing his way down her waist. She felt him run a hand down her leg and back up to her shorts, when he began unbuttoning her shorts she readily helped him.

Once she was only in her panties he pulled away to look at her, he blushed but his nervousness was quickly pushed away by his overwhelming need. Haruka had boyfriends before and had this kind of experience before but for some reason with him she felt virgin again and squirmed nervously under his smoldering gaze.

She then noticed how nude she was and how clothed he was and had the strongest urge to rip his clothes off. He must have read her mind because he smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. She eyed him, surprised he had such a body under all those clothes. He wasn't the strongest guy around but he was still well toned, his chest looked sculpted, chiseled, like Michelangelo himself carved him out of marble and she briefly wondered how he acquired such an athletic build.

His skin seemed to glow; maybe he wasn't human after all? That didn't mater now. She ran a hand down his chest to his mark and tracing the symbols, she felt him shiver under her touch as if that spot was sensitive, she couldn't test her theory out anymore for he leaned against her and kissed on her neck once more. He pulled off his pants and slowly pulled her panties off, his hands shaking slightly as if he was unsure. She placed her hands over his and helped him. Once he pulled his boxers off she didn't notice; he was biting on her neck and massaging her stomach, he pulled away and smiled,

"Look at me." He coaxed softly, just then she noticed she had her eyes closed, when she opened her eyes she took in the sight of him. She trailed her eyes from his eyes down and was surprised he had such an… instrument; she inwardly giggled at the pun. She didn't know a male his age could be so well endowed; she tried to think back to her other boyfriends and was surprised to remember them not coming close to him. She bit her lip excitedly and strangely nervously; he smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. "I won't hurt you, I never will." He whispered tenderly, she smiled back and nodded,

"I know you won't." she responded in utter confidence. She ran her hands through his silky hair as he slowly glided down; she bit her lip as she felt him enter her. He began to thrust slow and passionately but she could feel himself straining to be slow and gentle and her near constant moans and gasps of pleasure were not helping him keep control. She arched her back, desperate for more, pulling him closer and whispering into his ear, "Let go, show me how much you love me…" he had no intention of letting her down, especially if he wanted to show her just how much he did love her so he began to pick up pace and fervor; thrusting harder and faster until he made her squirm and squeal in pleasure under him continually. She thought she could see stars as he delivered one after another earth shattering thrusts. She was astonished by how much raw passion he had; his stamina amazed her but it didn't surprise her too much that he had a large amount of stamina… he did pilot a gigantic robot and kick Dolem ass for a living after all.

He tried to hold his need in as long as he could but he felt her approaching her own peek fast and once she came and threw back her head, arching her back and moaning his name as she clutched him tightly, that was all he could take before he exploded and groaned out her name as well… They collapsed onto the bed, shuttering in the wake of their climax. They held each other, learning and memorizing how their bodies fit against each other. She felt him breathing hard against her; she struggled to keep her own breathing in check; she knew how to better because of her training.

He lifted himself slightly, his hair draping over his eyes, the soft sunlight in the room bathed over his sweat covered body giving it an oiled, tan look that seemed to outline each curve of muscle he had and smiled. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from melting into a puddle and wondered briefly if he always looked this smoldering… she decided he did but she always chose to ignore the fact. He gazed into her eyes; the emotions he felt and had in his eyes were mirrored in hers.

"I love you Haruka." He said hoarsely, she smiled, tears stinging her eyes,

"I love you too Ayato." She said just as out of breath. They held each other and fell asleep in utter bliss, both of them glowing with joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Anyone need ice water? Yeah I know it's short and kind of wrong in a way (age differences but oh well…) … I kind of went over board and made him into a sexy beast! Sorry I get really into this type of stuff and can't seem to control myself… I hope you liked it! I personally need a cold shower hehe. I would have put more detail but it would have been too much for this website… anyway, No flames please, this was done just for fun... but... if you find anything wrong please tell me but don't flame! Heheh, R&R please!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Authors Notes

-----------------

I apologize for how ridiculously OOC and exaggerated this story is. I had just finished watching the anime the third time and I was really riled up, please forgive me, I wasn't thinking properly!!


End file.
